In the discussion of the background that follows, reference is made to certain structures and/or methods. However, the following references should not be construed as an admission that these structures and/or methods constitute prior art. Applicant expressly reserves the right to demonstrate that such structures and/or methods do not qualify as prior art.
Tools for breaking or excavating with working inserts of hard metal have been produced in configurations which have a lower energy consumption for a given operating capability. Although the front tip of the insert is intended to provide the cutting or breaking action in these low energy tools, if the body exposed to impact or abrasion during operation of the tool is made of a softer material, the body is subject to wear and damage. One result of this wear and damage is to weaken the attachment of the insert. The tool then fails prematurely because the insert has been dislodged.
Currently there is no pick of this fashion suitable for hard cutting conditions (e.g. tunneling, trenching, etc. . . . ). Caps offer steel wash protection but do not tend to stay on their steel bodies in tough conditions. In one known tool, a ring is located on the front face of the body. However, the axial location of the ring over the insert makes penetration difficult because of the blunting of the tip. Blunt picks produce excessive dust, consume too much energy, produce more heat, and create extreme vibration.
There is a need for a breaking or excavating tool that would give the benefits of a cap and the holding power of an insert and be suitable for the toughest conditions while extending the life of the tool. In addition, blunting of the tool should be minimized for improved performance.